The Definition of Love
by sshaw101
Summary: "No one has the same meaning for a word, though. Everyone's thoughts are unique. Everyone has experiences that shape our minds and our perception. Something may work for one, but not for another." Jade was never really into that love feeling. '


**This just popped into my head. I'm really need to finish one thing before I start another. I'll try to work on stuff tonight for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that.**

* * *

The Definition of Love

...

I've never been the person to love. Hell, I made "Stuff I Hate" videos (_I did have that "Stuff I Love" one, though_). I rarely said it, or even really showed it. Love was always a mystery to me, something that was a foreign concept (_L-O-V-E. What a simple word, isn't it_). I did know one thing, though. Love was just a word, till you gave it a meaning.

...

Some people define love as feeling a need for someone, wanting to be with them forever and always. Others say it's wanting only the best for that person, wanting then to be happy and have everything they need. It's even been defined as the most spectacular, indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone, or an intense emotional attachment.

The dictionary defines it as a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection; sexual passion or desire. It describes love as a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person; a feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person; the emotion of sex and romance.

...

My "friends" all knew about love, all had their definitions. No one has the same meaning for a word, though. Everyone's thoughts are unique. Everyone has experiences that shape our minds and our perception. Something may work for one, but not for another. We all had one thing in common though, my friends and me. Love had failed; it had failed each and every one of us.

...

To Tori, love was holding hands, kissing, always touching and showing you were there for the person. Having that physical contact that showed you were there and not somewhere else far away. Whether a small peck on the lips or an amorous hug, just showing that visible sign between the two, that was love.

To Andre, love was passion, the feeling you get when you're the happiest you've ever been and completely absorbed. Having your head spin in circles and feeling like you're on cloud nine. That high up feeling that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that was love.

Neither Tori nor Andre were ever lucky with love. They both craved it so badly but never received it. If only they had looked right in front of them. They would've found that all those things they needed had been there the whole time.

...

To Robbie, love was feeling wanted, not being all alone (well aside from Rex), having someone to be with, to spend time with, to share memories with. Never being in solitude or feeling lonely. Always having a friend, someone to share your thoughts and feeling with, that was love.

To Cat, love was liking to the absolute extreme, going out of your way to show you cared.  
Showing the person you felt something towards them, a feeling of endearment. Having that emotional bond that one could feel in the heart, that was love.

Both Cat and Robbie had been so clueless with love. Both had tried to show the other how they felt, but the other would never catch on. Broken hearted, they never saw the signs the other was showing. If only they known what had went on.

...

To Beck, love was spur of the moment thinking, being spontaneous with your feelings, _(he used it more as an object then an emotion_). He acted like it was something you could just give to someone, then take it away just as easily (_although he was oblivious of the games he played_). Sure Beck felt the passion, the heat, but this was his only definition of love.

...

There was affection, friendship, passion. It was every emotions rolled into one and to an extreme. But to him, these things were supposed to come naturally (_isn't that how it works_). He never tried cause he never thought he had to.

...

To me, love was all these things: affection, friendship, emotions to an extreme, passion. But most importantly, my definition was Beck. Kissing Beck, spending time with Beck, having that feeling of "I like you" that I rarely felt for anyone (_heck, really only Beck, Cat, and on occasion, Andre_). It was the passion I felt when we kissed, the pride in knowing someone wanted me and I was theirs. I had so many definitions, so many expectations, expectations that eventually failed in the end.

...

Meanings can change, though. Things happen and what we think shifts and form to new situations. Definitions morph and transform, and when he didn't open that door _(I gave him ten seconds_), the word (_love, wasn't it_) lost all i's meanings, Every. Single. One.

* * *

**I have no idea what this is and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wrote it in an hour and it just kinda flowed out. I don't even know how this started, I just got an idea in my head and couldn't go to sleep until I finished. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Sami**


End file.
